


Un-American

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened to driver picks the music?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-American

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #414 "November"

The radio was on when the sedan started, but it had barely gotten through three notes of whatever song was on before Tony leaned over and turned it off.

“What happened to driver picks the music?” asked McGee, from the passenger seat.

“Driver can also pick silence,” said Tony.

“Sure,” his partner agreed. “But you usually pick some kind of country station, just to annoy me. What’s up?”

Tony scowled, and pulled out of the parking garage. “It’s November, Probie. _November_. And do you know what’s playing? Christmas music. It’s… it’s un-American!”

McGee snorted a laugh. “Silence is fine, Tony.”

THE END


End file.
